<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gangbang in the Gryffindor Common Room by demonkatgurl17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645699">Gangbang in the Gryffindor Common Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17'>demonkatgurl17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Porny Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Set at Hogwarts sometime (5th or 6th year or take your pick), Sorry Not Sorry, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron. Harry, Neville. Seamus, and Dean decide they want a piece of Hermione. And good housemates share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Porny Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Harry Potter Porn</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gangbang in the Gryffindor Common Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seriously, if you skip over the warnings, read it anyway, and then get mad n send flames, I will only laugh at you. YOU control what YOU read, not what I write. It ain't for you anyway.</p><p>TMI:<br/>I was having a wank and started plotting in my head and then started to write it too. Multitasking, it' a thing.</p><p>Also: instead of working on the two fics I have 1/2 to 3/4 of the way done, I decided to waste my evening churning this out. I call it stress relief. Still not sorry. P.S.: You loan sharks will get you're money from me, don't worry, I'm just trying to cope.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That sleeping potion worked," Seamus said creeping down into the Common Room, staring down at a very unconscious Hermione sprawled out on her back on a wide couch.</p><p> </p><p>"How out you think she is?" Dean ran hand through her hair, gripping the bushy tresses tight in his fist, jerking her head towards him. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't make a sound.</p><p> </p><p>"Well enough, I say." Ron slid down to the floor beside the couch and ran his hands up under her robes, bunching it up as he went, revealing bare legs, up up up until her panties were in full display. He licked his lips and then bent his head over her crotch, lapping insistently at her mound, soon drenching the fabric with spit so badly that her clitoris was visible through it, fattening up under Ron's eager tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away to flick at it repeatedly, everyone laughing as Hermione jerked, her body responding to the stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, if she can feel that..." Seamus knelt on the ground next to Ron and worked her robes higher, revealing more creamy skin and lovely round breasts cupped by a lacy bra. He didn't bother trying to take the bra off, instead tugging it down until her tits spilled out, nipples hardening in the cool air of the Common Room.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," whispered Neville, who circled around the back of the couch to get a closer view of his own. He reached out, hesitant, then cupped a full breast, groping it softly at first, kneading at it, then grasping harder and harder, releasing it then grabbing it again over and over, seemingly riveted by the slapping sound of skin against skin.</p><p> </p><p>"You want in on this, Harry?" Dean asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was slouched in the armchair right across from the couch, palming himself through his jeans. "You guys go ahead." He pressed the heel of his hand hard against the bulge of his cock pressing insistently at his jeans zipper. "I'll watch for a while."</p><p> </p><p>"Suit yourself," Seamus said before he leaned down and sucked Hermione's other nipple into his mouth, suckling like a staving babe. He palmed himself as he bit and sucked, getting rough with the nub very quickly as he pulled his dripping cock from out of his pants, stroking it as his mouth worked.</p><p> </p><p>"I've gotta feel this mouth," Dean groaned planting himself on the couch beside Hermione's head, guiding his own thick black cock into her slack mouth, shoving in slowly slowly until he hit the back of her throat. Then he forced her head down even more until every inch of him was sunk inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched and groaned with Dean, imagining how it must feel, watched with envy as Dean took up a rocking motion, slowly in in and slowly out, always ending up balls deep.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>," Ron moaned. Frantically, he pulled at her panties, yanking them down until they dangled off of one leg. Pushing at her legs, Ron made space enough to fit between them, diving back in again, tongue deep in her cunt, crudely eating her out, lapping into her center with eager moans as if it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. He pulled away, his jaw slick. "Guys, I think she's getting <em>wet</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Lemme see." Neville bent over the back of the couch and unceremoniously drove two fingers into her cunt, driving them in and out hard, punishingly. Hermione jerked in her sleep and they laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You think she likes it?" Ron asked, mesmerized by the sight of Hermione getting finger-fucked, Neville pushing in another and soon another.</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares?" Harry tossed out, irreverent. His own cock was hard and dripping in his hand as he watched his dorm mates have a good time, moaning faintly when Neville pressed his thumb and, with some effort, wedged his whole hand up to the wrist into her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus came up for air at that, releasing Hermione's tit with a loud, wet <em>pop</em>. "That's hot as<em> fuck</em>, Nev. Think you can fuck her like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I can try? She's so tight though." Neville hesitated, trying to figure out how to work his fingers closed inside her into a solid fist. Once he had, he took a deep steadying breathe then punched down into the cunt wrapped so tight around him. He couldn't really back out far, not easily, but he could get enough out that when he drove back in, Hermione's cunt made a gross moist farting sound that made everyone laugh. Neville kept it up for a while, fist-fucking her as hard as he could, trying for the most obscene sounds until finally his arm tired and he withdrew, his fist covered in slick.</p><p> </p><p>"I think she was wet, Ron." Neville lapped at the mess, then used his wet hand to jack himself off, grabbing at Hermione's breast again, pinching the nipple as he twisted and pulled.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, stretched it all out, you have," Ron whined even as he pulled his own wet cock out and slapped at her mound with the leaking tip. Hermione's cunt was a little looser, but still gripped him snugly when he slid in, balls deep, rolling his hips once he was bottomed out. "Well, maybe not<em> entirely."</em></p><p> </p><p>"You wearing any protection spells, Weasley?" Dean asked, working his cock hard and fast into Hermione's mouth, spit-slicked from his cock to his balls, Hermione's face a right mess of drool and precum. "We all know how fertile your Da is."</p><p> </p><p>"Why you think I ain't wearing any?" Ron grinned. He hefted one of Hermione's legs over his shoulder and started fucking her rough, dragging her onto his cock by her hips. "Fuck Harry, you gotta feel this. We shoulda been fucking this snatch for years now."</p><p> </p><p>Seamus went into a fit of laughter. "Years ago we were only ickle firsties, Ronniekins. Yeah, she'd have been tight, but you wouldn't have had anything to fuck her with." He tightened his fist as he stroked himself. "But yeah, can you imagine, fucking her back then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Would have been hell getting around her t-teeth," Dean panted. His pace went frantic. He fisted her bushy hair, using it as added leverage to jamb his cock in once, twice, then his hips were juttering as he groaned, holding her head down on him as he came right down her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Make sure she swallows all of that," Harry called helpfully from his chair, his hand soaked in his own fluids as he leisurely stroked himself, working towards another orgasm like the one he had when he watched Dean come. He licked his lips watching that black cock slide out of Hermione's throat, wishing it was<em> him</em> in her place. He stroked faster...</p><p> </p><p>"Oh<em> Merlin...</em>" Ron's hips jerked in short, violent thrusts that made Hermione's body jolt with it, tits bouncing every time Ron's cock hit her cervix. "I'm gonna come I'm gonna come I'm gonna-" he chanted, yanking her into his thrusts then held still, head falling back as he groaned out his pleasure into the Common Room. "Oh fuck yeah, Herm. <em>Fuck.</em> I'm gonna wrap this pussy around my cock every chance I get," he groaned as he finished pulsing deep inside her. He thumbed at her clitoris, rubbing in tight little circles. Even in her sleep, Hermione's legs jerked and kicked, her pussy squeezing Ron's softening cock erratically. He didn't let up, not until he felt her pussy quiver around him her legs twitching as an orgasm was forced from her.</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned to himself. The secret, his father had told him, to almost guaranteeing a pregnancy was to get a woman to come, to make her cervix open involuntarily and let in all the semen happily waiting to claim her.  Softening as he was, Ron made sure to drive his cock in several more times before pulling out, confident that he'd well and truly claimed her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa..." Seamus shuffled around and took Ron's place when he moved away. He watched Ron's cum start seeping out of her cunt. He slid the tip of his cock in the thick jizz, popping the head in and out of her loosened pussy, teasing her with another cock. "Who ever said sloppy seconds was a bad thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right?" Neville settled into the couch in Dean's place, Hermione's swollen lips slipping over his cock until they met his sparse thatch of pubic hair. Unlike Dean, he took his time, fucking her face leisurely.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus didn't last long once he slid in, but he was easily the talker of the group, pinching her bruised nipples as he pulled out nearly to the tip, then driving back in, all slurs and backhanded compliment between his labored breathing.</p><p> </p><p>"Always knew you were a cock slut."</p><p> </p><p>"Take my cock, you needy bitch."</p><p> </p><p>"Bet you love getting used like this."</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna get so fucking big once we knock you up, gonna waddle down the halls, all filled up and pregnant, you dirty whore."</p><p> </p><p>"Wish the whole school could see this. Dirty Granger, legs spread wide for anyone's cock."</p><p> </p><p>"Take my cum, you slut. Take it- Aahh!" Seamus cried, pounding her pussy, making it an absolute cum-filled mess. He pulled out, shooting a thin strand of cum into her pubic hair, which he rubbed in, combing his fingers through the wiry thatch, dipping his fingers into the well-used pussy for a moment, delighting in the slick coating Hermione's walls.</p><p> </p><p>"Seamus, if I could-?" Neville gestured vaguely at Hermione's body.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure Nev." And Seamus gallantly moved out from between Hermione's legs.</p><p> </p><p>But Neville didn't take his place.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped out of Hermione's mouth with any eager hum and set about turning her over onto her front, legs wide enough for Neville to kneel between.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone (especially Harry) watched with bated breath as Neville nudged at the tight pucker of her asshole, sliding the spit-slicked tip in little by little until he was buried to his balls, panting from restraining himself.</p><p> </p><p>"How's that feel, Nev?" Ron asked fisting himself to full hardness as he watched.</p><p> </p><p>"Abso-fucking-<em>amazing."</em> Neville pulled back a little and slammed home again, pulled out a little farther, slammed in, did it over and over until he pulled out entirely, stripping his cock as he came in ropes all over Hermione's ass and back and hair, panting and muttering half-slurs under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking tight-ass is right…” Neville laughed, pulling out.</p><p> </p><p>Dean, Seamus, and Ron all took it in turns to come on Hermione as well, but not before they all had a go at Hermione's ass, taking turns at the tight hole, and sometimes her mouth again, until they were all sated.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched the whole thing from his chair. He'd come a second time when Neville took Hermione's ass, and then a third time after everyone was done and insisted he have a <em>real</em> go, so he slid his cock deep into Hermione's ass as well. He dragged her back onto his cock while fingering her slick pussy, relishing the feel of his own cock driving into her, feeling it with his cock as well as with his fingers, a mere stretch of skin separating them.</p><p> </p><p>Finally he pumped into her, feeling satisfied and unfulfilled at the same time, desperate, at the back of his mind, to know how it felt to be used like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Atta boy, Harry." Ron clapped him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>"What you think guys?" Dean asked. "Clean her up completely or leave her a filthy mess?"</p><p> </p><p>"I say mess."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but think about it, Ron," Seamus countered, "if she's none the wiser, this don't have to be a once-off, y' know?"</p><p> </p><p>Even Ron couldn't argue with that.</p><p> </p><p>Ron levitated Hermione onto her back. They let Harry have a few last laps at the cum sliding out of her before they all set to work, charming her skin clean, working healing spells into the bruises on her nipples (Seamus gave them one last sensual, open-mouthed kiss with tongue aplenty) and her hip and her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The cum inside her was left untouched after a majority vote.</p><p> </p><p>Once her clothes were set to right, she looked to be just sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Their work done, Harry looked over at Colin, standing a little a ways from the group, camera still rolling. "Get all that?"</p><p> </p><p>Colin grinned wide. "Sure did, Harry! Same time next week?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, same time tomorrow," Seamus said, palming himself through his paints again, eyeing Hermione's healed face, imaging those lips swollen and wrapped around his knob.</p><p> </p><p>It was a date.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think. Also can find me at collared-fantasies.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>